Christmas Deliveries
by 4this
Summary: An EdWin Christmas one-shot. Winry gets a surprise visit. mid-way through manga/2009 anime


**YAY! I had so much fun writing this! Sorry for not updating Missed any sooner, but it'll be out soon, along with the first chapter of a FMA Hunger Games crossover! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Holidays! Please review!**

**NO RIGHTS!**

Winry stared out of the window, watching as the first snowflakes began to fall. She pressed her cheek against the cold windowpane, and the glass fogged with her breath. Down the road a few children where running in circles, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues, like Winry used to do with the Elrics when they were kids. Far off, she thought she heard carolers.

"Winry?" Granny called from the kitchen. "Do you want to start on the apple pies?"

"Sure." Winry said, trying to sound happy. After all, Christmas Eve _was_ tomorrow. She pulled herself off the windowsill, and walked into the warm kitchen. Winry and Granny were making pies for all of the neighbors as a Christmas present.

Winry grabbed a bag of apples and started to peel them. Granny was working on the stew for dinner. Winry worked silently, concentrating on not cutting her fingers. She was feeling down, a little put out. Edward and Alphonse hadn't visited in almost ten months, and hadn't been home for Christmas in two years. Normally, Edward would call when it got to this time of year, but no call had come from them in a long time. Winry finished the apple, and sighed as she reached for the next one.

"You're sighing, Winry." Granny noted from the stove.

"No, I'm not." Winry protested. _I'm not. _She told herself.

"You are." Granny said. It wasn't a challenge, just a fact.

The kitchen fell into silence; Den came in and lay down at Winry's feet. Winry finished peeling the apples, and moved on to cutting them up nicely. Her face was solemn, her bangs falling over her eyes, shielding them from Granny's questioning looks.

Soon, Winry had four pies in the oven. Granny was setting the table for dinner. Winry put on a smile, a true one, and brought the stew to the table.

"Let's eat, Granny." Winry said, and they ate the hearty stew, a feeling of Christmas in the air."

~~~\/\/\/~~~

It was morning. Christmas Eve. Winry jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. She flung open the curtain to see a snowy wonderland before her. Her eyes lit up, and a smile crossed her face. Snow! and what looked like a good foot of it.

Winry dressed quickly and warmly. She ran down the stairs, and out into the snow, laughing like a little girl. She fell backwards, and started making a snow angel.

The day was almost exactly like one that had happened so long ago. Winry stopped laughing, and a tear rolled down her cheek. It was so similar to the winter before Ed and Al went to study alchemy. It had been a happy day, cold and happy. _What's wrong with you, Winry? Why are you crying over memories? Where's that strong Winry I know?_ Winry mentally hit herself with her wrench. But why _was_ she crying over the memories?

Winry pulled herself out of the snow, and went inside. "Granny! I'm going to deliver the pies!" Winry said, taking the pies from the counter where they had been cooling overnight. She put them in boxes, and laid them carefully in a bag.

Winry walked down the road. Someone had cleared away most of the snow, so it was easy going. She was about to go up to the first neighbors' house when she thought she heard someone calling her. But she doubted it, and decided to keep walking.

"Winry! Winry! _HEY WINRY!_" Winry whirled around. The voice was coming from down the road, from a figure in a long red coat.

"Edward?" Winry was stunned. Why was he here?

The golden-haired boy ran up to her. "Uh… Hey, Winry."

"Why are you here? You never come back for Christmas! Did you… break your automail?" Winry reached for her wrench.

"NO! I didn't! Don't hurt me!" Edward cowered.

"Where's Al? Why didn't you call?"

"Al's on the next train. He had some stuff to do back at Central, he should be here in a few hours."

"But _why didn't you call_?"

"I wanted… to surprise you." Edward blushed.

"You know I was worried _sick _about you! You should have called!" Winry choked back tears. Edward looked panicked.

"Calm down, Winry. Calm down." Winry threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Edward." She whispered in Ed's ear. She wasn't holding back her tears anymore. Edward cautiously put his hands around Winry's back. "I missed you too."

The two blondes let go of each other. "I gotta deliver these pies. Do you want to help?" Winry asked, smiling and wiping away the tears.

"Sure." Edward said.

They delivered the pies, talking the whole time. Edward had made some process on finding the philosopher's stone. Winry was working on a new model of automail.

They made it back to the Rockbell's house. "Do you want some hot chocolate? I'll make it without mil–" Winry started to say, but Edward pulled her hug, and dragged her into a snowdrift.

"H-hey, uh… W-Winry…" Edward stuttered, blushing. Winry blushed, too. She felt something bubbling inside of her. _What is this feeling?_ She asked herself.

Edward leaned in close to Winry's face. "Uh… Win –" Winry closed the distance between their lips. It was a short, soft kiss. They broke apart, blushing beet red.

"Hey, guys!"

Edward and Winry jumped up. "Hi, Al." They said, bad poker faces plastered over their blushes.

**Al, you ruined everything! ;) Thanks for reading this! R&R!**


End file.
